Diamond has an extremely high hardness, and sintered polycrystalline diamond bodies (hereinafter also referred to as “PCDs”) manufactured from diamond grains as a raw material are used in a variety of tools such as cutting tools, wear-resistant tools, etc.
When a PCD is used in a tool, the PCD is generally used by bonding a bonded body obtained by bonding the PCD to a hard substrate (hereinafter also referred to as a “bonded PCD body”) to a base metal serving as the base body of the tool. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-208942 (PTD 1) discloses a method for manufacturing a bonded PCD body, wherein a mixed power, which is a mixture of a diamond powder and a binder powder, positioned on a disk made of a cemented carbide as a substrate, is loaded into a container made of tantalum (Ta) and sintered under high temperature and high pressure.